The subject matter described herein relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly, to a connector assembly having a cable.
Some communication systems, such as servers, routers, and data storage systems, utilize connector assemblies for transmitting signals and/or power through the system. Such systems typically include a backplane or a midplane circuit board, a motherboard, and a plurality of daughter cards. The connector assemblies include one or more connectors that attach to the circuit boards or motherboard for interconnecting the daughter cards to the circuit boards or motherboard when the daughter card is inserted into the system. Each daughter card includes a header or receptacle assembly having a mating face that is configured to connect to a mating face of the connector. The header/receptacle assembly is typically positioned on or near a leading edge of the daughter card. Prior to being mated, the mating faces of the header/receptacle assembly and the connector are aligned with each other and face each other along a mating axis. The daughter card is then moved in an insertion direction along the mating axis until the mating faces engage and mate with each other.
The conventional backplane and midplane connector assemblies provide for interconnecting the daughter cards to the backplane or midplane circuit board. The connector assembly is electrically coupled to the backplane or midplane circuit board. Generally, the backplane or midplane circuit board includes a plurality of other connector assemblies, electrical components or modules coupled thereto. The connector assembly may be electrically coupled to one or more components or modules through signal traces extending through the backplane or midplane circuit board. In some communications systems, the connector assembly may be coupled to a second connector assembly through the signal traces.
However, known communications systems are not without their disadvantages. For example, the signal traces extending from the connector assemblies may extend a substantial distance along the backplane or midplane circuit board. Typically, longer signal traces may experience signal losses between the connector assembly and the component, module, or second connector assembly. Accordingly, the communication system may not operate at a desired speed and/or may become inoperable.
A need remains for a connector assembly that prevents signal loss between the connector assembly and the component, module, or second connector.